INUYASHA: BLACK WISHES
by The True Dreamer
Summary: The New Moon is out and something strange is afoot. Meanwhile, Inuyasha stumbles apon a Black Witch that grants wishes. Who is she and what is her purpose? Test and challenges await our heros! Time to choose, Power or Love...Is that your Wish?


**"INUYASHA: BLACK WISHES" **

'5yr. Anniversary Celebration!'

(Prologue)

The day was georgous as usaual in the Feudal Era of Japan. There were few clouds and the Sun brightly shinned just over the horizon.

"Yeah! Let's eat!" Shippou, now a fine young youkai, runs to the picnic blanket toward Kagome, who is laying out tons of delicious food.

"Hurry up guys! Foods ready!" Kagome waves cheerfully at the three figures coming toward her.

"Here's the water Kagome." She grabs the bucket from Shippou as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are about to sit.

Miroku helps Sango be seated for she is very close to bearing their first child. "It's hard to believe it's been 5 years since the death of Naraku." Sango says as she rubbs her stomach.

"Yeah. I thought that bastard would never die!" Inuyasha snorts as he is about to take a seat next to Kagome, but Shippou cuts between them.

"Uhg! The hell, Shippou, I was about to sit there!" He complains holding up his fist. A small vein popin' .

Shippou pops to his hind heels and holds up his fist, standing up to Inuyasha. "Stop complaining! There's no room to sit on the other side of Kagome!"

"I bet there's room under my foot ya damn troll! Come 'er!"

"Ahh! Kagome, save me!"

"Inuyasha, stop it!"

"Those two are always competing for Kagome." Miroku smiles and sips his drink. Inuyasha, Shippou and Kagome can still be heard in the background. Kagome's trying to calm both of them down.

"They're just lucky Kagome's so patient with them." Sango says looking on.

Miroku grabbs a riceball. "Patient with Shippo, yes. But with Inuyasha--"

**"OSUWARI!"  
**

"DOOOOOOWWWWAAA!" Inuyasha yells as he jolts to the ground face first! He jumps up quickly. "What the hell's that for, Kagome!"

Shippo leaps on kagome's lap and snickers an evil little smile at Inuyasha. Kagome giggles. "hehehehehe!"

"You find that funny!" Inuyasha recovers wipping the dirt from his face.

"No, I was just remembering the first time I told you to 'SIT'."

**"DOOOOOOOWWWWWWAAAAA!"  
**

Kagome rushes to Inuyasha and helps him up. "Opps! I'm sorry! Just make believe I didn't say that..."

Inuyasha pops his face out of the ground and looks up at her. "It's a little to late for that!"

"Now there's a story I haven't heard. The first time Inuyasha and Kagome met!" Miroku says excitedly.

"How did you two meet up--" Sango is interrupted.

Jumps up. "AAaahh, Y-You don't want to hear about that story, it's lame!" Inuyasha's looking nervous waving both his hands. /sweat drops/

"Why, you don't want to tell them how you nearly killed me?" Kagome looks at him with one eyebrow up.

"Eh!" He jerks alittle. "Come on Kagome. That was a long time ago! If I knew that I was gonna know you the way that I know you now, then I would have've never tried to kill you!"

Kirara looks up at Inuyasha and tilts her head in confusion. "squeal."

"You almost killed Kagome when you first met!" Shippo says as he wrapps both arms around Inuyasha's neck. "How come no one ever told me THIS story!"

Veins are poping out of Inuyasha's head. "You ain't never ask, now shut up!" He grabs Shippo's arm from around his neck and drops him on the ground.

"Ow! Fine, I don't want to hear that story anyway! I'd rather hear about the one when you and Kagome first KISSED!" He says it with the biggest evil grin on his face meaning to tease Inuyasha!

Inuyasha and Kagome. "HuH!" Blushing

Inuyasha jolts up. "Shut up Shippo! There's no reason to talk about such things--!" He blushes.

"Ahahaha! Shippo, I didn't think you'd remember that!" Sango giggles ignoring Inuyasha. Kagome is speechless.

"Are you kidding!" Shippo digs into a nice little navy blue bag Kagome gave him. "There's no need to remember when you have these BABIES!" He lashes out several sheets of paper! "TA-DAAA!"

"P-Pictures! You drew pictures! Ya freakin' pervert! Give me those!" Inuyasha, with his face the brightest shade of red, tries to swipe the pictures, but Shippou gets away and skurries toward Miroku and Sango. Kagome watches from afar completely stone stunned!

Miroku, Sango and Shippou look at the amazingly cute color pictures.

Shippou explains as he show the pics...(usually chibi characters)(Hey reader's! Can you tell when these event's took place in the real "INUYASHA" anime? Answer in your review!)

"This is when Kagome and Sango were taking baths and Inuyasha and Miroku interrupted because they thought the girls were in trouble (Inuyasha did anyway)(Miroku truely didn't mean to come upon them...really!). Inuyasha and Miroku got the beat up and 'sit' treatment from Kagome and Sango because of being 'peeping toms', but they weren't the REAL 'peeping toms'." (Who was the 'peeping tom'?)

"This is when Kagome is kidnapped by the evil Princess Kaguya and in the background Inuyasha is pinned to a tree!" (How did the evil Princess Kaguya manage to kidnap Kagome? And where is the evil princess from?)

"And this is my SCARIEST picture! It's when Inuyasha is forced to become a full-fledge demon! Isn't that the UGLIEST face you've ever seen!" (What was taken from Inuyasha? And where was 'it' going to be trapped forever?)

"But my favorite one in the whole wide world, the one I worked the hardest on, is the one when Kagome gives Inuyasha a BIG SMOOCH!" Shippou puffs up his lips teasing Inuyasha! (This is the big Give-Away to answer all of my questions! Good Luck!)

Inuyasha takes a glimps of the picture and blushes madly...there's nothing else he can do. (Shippou draws them kissing very passionately! It looks rather nice too!)

"Wow Shippo, these are REALLY great! Better that usual!" Sango says impressed.

"Yes I agree! It's sad though." Miroku says as he closes his eyes.

Sango's eyes widen in question. "What is?"

"It's just a shame, we've been to third base and beyond...yet they still haven't managed to make it past first. Even little Shippou has a mate--" (The one that Shippou met in a village that had possession of a 'stone flower'.) Sango and Shippou's cheeks turn a light shade of blush.

"Grrr, that's it! Stop talking about us as if we weren't here!" Kagome holds Inuyasha back...or tries to!

Shippou has that big grin on his face. "Hee, hee! Don't be embarrased Inuyasha! There's nothing wrong in kissin' your women!"

Veins are poppin. He grits his teeth as his cheeks burn the color red. "Shut up, you little--when I get my hands on you..!"

"INUYASHA-SAMA!"

!SMACK/

"It's Myoga!" Kagome says as she slids off of Inuyasha's back. Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou get closer. Myoga puffs out of his flattened state.

"It's been a while old flee, what brings you back?" Inuyasha says in his ruff tone voice.

Myoga sits up. "Greetings all! I have greatly missed you all, and all though these are happy times we are in, it may not last long--."

"Anytime you're gonna get to the point, Myoga?" Inuyasha says impatiently as he stuffs his face full of food. They all sit around.

Myoga clears his throat. "A-hem. I'll get straight to it then. There is something headed this way and it will be here soon. It's filled with a strong, unusual aura..."

Inuyasha rises with his mouth all messy. "Is it...!"

"No, I'm sure it's not Narraku. However, this objects power isn't as strong as Narraku's at all, but there IS something that tells me that we should take strong caution--." Myoga is cut off.

"WOW! Is that a falling star!" Shippou says amazed as he looks toward the sky. It's nearing evening time and a masssive rock is falling from the sky emitting an awesome deep-purple and dark-blue aura. All watch as it crashes into 'Inuyasha's Forest'.

"Was that the object you saw Myoga?" Miroku asks holding up his staff infront of him.

"Indeed, It's quite magnificent!"

/CLINK/ (The rings on Miroku's Staff)

"...I can feel a living presence...a rather...familiar presence. It's strange. " Miroku explains. "I feel no evil. However, 'we' should go check it out, just to be safe."

Inuyasha grabbs his sword. "Well, what are we waiting for!" He begins to set off toward the woods until Miroku 'bonks' Inuyasha on the head with his staff. "What the hell was that for Monk!"

"When I say 'we', I meant Kagome and Myself."

"What! Your gonna leave me here to rot while you go out and have fun! I don't think so! I'm going!" Inuyasha complains.

"Have you forgotten Inuyasha?" Miroku's eyes narrow.

Kagome interviens. "Inuyasha, tonight's the night of a New Moon! And it's nearly sunset!"

/Damn it! I completely forgot/ " Keh! Come on Kagome! You of all people know what kind of things I've accomplished in my human form!"

Kagome fires back. "Nearly Zero things, Inuyasha! You rely so much on you demon side that you never give your human abilities a chance!" Inuyasha looks at Kagome shocked.

"...And what the hell's that supposed to mean!"

"Just stay put here! I know Miroku's not letting Sango go for obvious reasons and you'll be human any minute now...so please stay here." Inuyasha grits his teeth at her. Kagome ignores him and grabs her bow and arrows. "Let's go Miroku--!"

**/"!RUMBLE!"/**

The ground begins to shake furociously! The common demons that reside in 'Inuyasha's forest, began stampeding away from the rumbling and passing the Kagome and the others. Birds can be seen escaping from the trees above as the entire forest sways wildly out of control! Then stops, just as suddenly as it started.

Shippou wraps his arms around Kagome's waist. "AHHH! What WAS that!"

/sniffsniff/ (Inuyasha smells the air) "Somethings coming..." He grabs Tetsusaiga. They wait in silence...

**DOoMm! **

D-dOoM!

DoomM!

The trees are being pushed aside as something travels though the forest toward them. There is a strong evil in the air. A foul, familiar odor that Inuyasha just can't shake off...and it was coming toward them, faster and faster! Until finally a beast like no other appeared infront of them! He had no head, yet he looked...hungry.

/I have to take care of him while I'm still a demon/ "Here we go!" He dashes toward the demon as he pulls out his Tutsusaiga. **"KAZE NO--!" **

"Hold it there half breed..."

Inuyasha slids to a stop surprised on how fast the creature is for it's size! "Shit..."

"EWW! He-he's talking through his stomach!" Shippou points out.

"Use that sword on me, and I'll crush your little girlfriend! hahahahaha!" The demon starts to squeaze Kagome in his clutches.

**"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Kagome screams painful screams.

Inuyasha yells. "KAGOME!" She falls unconscious from the pain. The demon laughs!

"What is it you see in petty humans Inuyasha!" The demon snickered.

Inuyasha clenches his teeth. /How the hell does this bastard know my name/ "Don't hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha drops down his sword. As it hits the ground, it transforms back into a rusted peice of crap. "If you got a problem with her, you take it up with me!" He warns the creature with his angry golden eyes as he walks a bit closer.

Miroku yells out to Inuyasha as he protects the others. "Careful Inuyasha! He's swift!"

The demon ignores Inuyasha wanting to find an answer for his question. Kagome, still wrapped in the monsters clutches, brings her closer to his stomach where his mouth and small slits for his nose are. He sniffs her. His wet, snotty nose rubbing against her.

Inuyasha warns. "Keep your ugly-ass face away from Kagome!"

The demon, liking her scent, gives her a lick on her thigh. (she is wearing a little yellow skirt and light orange sweater pulled up by the sleeves and her hair is pulled back...--For Your Imagination--F.Y.I) He starts to taste her all over...then Kagome finally wakes up to this very rude awakening.

Kagome moans and yells at the same time as the demon licks up her sweet scent. "Unnn...N-NOOOOOooooooo! uG! aAAhhhhHHH! Ss-toppPP! I-INUYASHAAAA!"

Inuyasha, face full of disgust and anger, jumps up in the air for a full-force attack! "PISS-OFF! **SANKONTET--!**"

Ignoring the hanyou, the demon figures Inuyasha finds petty humans delicious! So he opens up wide about to swallow Kagome! Just then, Kagome, absolutely terrified, manages to notice there is only a speck of light on the horizon. /Once it's gone, Inuyasha will be human! And.../ "INUYASHA! DON'T COME! THE SUN!"

Inuyasha, cutting off his attack, looks back to see there is no sun left...He continues to leap toward Kagome refusing to give up, desite the useless form that is surely to come. The demon's fangs draw closer and closer to Kagome, his hot, raw breath demanding her flesh!

Miroku yells to the top of his voice. "INUYASHA! STOP YOUR ATTACK! Kirara!" Miroku and Kirara rush toward Inuyasha trying to save him. "Shippou! Take care of Sango for me!" Miroku shouts back. Shippou nods.

Kagome stares at Inuyasha flying toward her through the air. Emotional at the determination in his eyes and the risk he's taking to save her. Tears swell up in her eyes as she extends her hand toward Inuyasha through the fingers of the demon.

Miroku can be heard in the background pleading for Inuyasha to stop as he continues to rush toward him on Kirara. As the creatures hungry, dripping fangs get closer, Inuyasha can feel his demonic energy draining from him. The Sun has set and it's remaining light is being consumed by the darkness of the night sky. Everything becomes silent and time itself seems to have stopped...the demon continues to close in. Inuyasha begins to believe that their is no possible way to save Kagome, himself...his friends. His mind a blank, he losses all faith. They're all going to die this day...

Inuyasha closes his eyes and whispers...

"...Ka--gome..."

(End of Prologue)

Hello readers, I'm EL-HANAN! Might I ask, how was the story? Shall I continue? Please tell me in your review! And don't forget to answer the questions(optional ofcourse)! Until chapter One! Later!

_All character are property of Rumiko Takahashi alone._


End file.
